Someday's gone
by miss.beekeepers.daughter
Summary: Here's a Clato-Fanfic, their story before the games. No typical romance, I think it's rather a love-hate-realtionship. But still sweet (or more likely bittersweet) :)
1. Chapter 1

The birds chirped, the sun was warm and everything seemed so distracting beautiful-

Outside the classroom.

Clove sighed. She usually was a good student, always listening to the teacher and making notes. But since this was the last school year before the reaping she started to see things different.

Kind of trying to see them from another point of view.

She flashbacked to when she was thirteen, fourteen. These were the years she thought of her as an invincible warrior, skilled and tough and clever and everything.

She smiled as she remembered her dreams of going to the Hunger Games and winning them in such a spectacular way nobody would ever forget her.

These were the days she was sure she could change everything because simply everything was possible and nothing unlikely to happen.

And now?

She was sixteen now. She wasn't sure of much more than this fact.

Nearly nothing changed in her life. Everything became a damn boring routine.

She had lost her motivation to go to her training sessions.

Of course she still went there- it was obligatory, but she didn't go with such an enthusiasm as the years before.

She knew she was skilled.

But this wasn't enough for her to be satisfied.

Sometimes she found herself thinking that she was kind of searching for something- but of course she had no clue what that could be.

"Fuck puberty" she thought and tried to focus on the lesson again.

It felt like years until the last lesson ended and Clove was allowed to leave this stupid building called school.

Her friend Skeeta was waiting outside for her.

"Thanks for waiting" Clove said because Skeeta had already an hour earlier off.

But she wasn't listening.

Instead, she stared at something behind Clove and whispered "Oh God- Clove, please tell me that you've never seen such a hot ass before!"

Clove smiled. Yup- that was Skeeta.

She had to admit, that Skeeta had her really damn annoying days when everything male walking this earth became Finnick Odair.

But Skeeta understood Clove like nobody else did.

And Clove knew pretty well, that she wasn't always an easy person.

In fact, years ago she had hardly had any friends.

Until Skeeta showed up.

She was definitely the sweeter and softer one of them and Clove still didn't know why Skeeta wanted to become friends with her so badly. But finally they did and Clove didn't regret it.

From this day on, she also began to talk friendlier to her classmates. She was still the tough and wild Clove, but she learned that it didn't hurt to be nicer to the people around her.

Her classmates started to respect her instead of talking behind her back like they used to.

Yes, having Sheeta as her friend was definitely a pretty good thing in her life.

"Come on- you have to agree!" Skeeta begged.

Clove turned around to face a group of boys about their age a few meters further.

"Which one?" Clove asked.

"Damn-all of them I guess!" she sighed.

Clove laughed and pulled her with her.

"Come on, we wanted to go to the shops before having to go to that bloody training!"

"Right!" she agreed but still staring at the boys.

Clove was happy when they arrived at the grocery shop because that meant Skeeta would stop her monologues about the boys at the school for a moment.

She found it funny to hear her saying things like "I dropped my pencil and he picked it up for me- gee, I bet he is sooo strong!" but sadly she never had something to tell her friend.

She nodded and agreed and stuff but she wasn't that obsessed with guys who looked for a few seconds at her.

Skeeta was definitely the passionately one. Clove just felt like a rock most of the times.

She would love to share a few boy-stories with her friend but she really couldn't.

She already tried, she had some collections of memories of snogging guys on parties, but she fucking felt nothing.

At some point she told herself that it was alright and that boys weren't everything- definitely not!

Clove often went shopping with Skeeta for her family's housekeeping.

Her parents worked a lot and came home late at night so there was just their little Skeeta to keep the house.

Also it meant that she could stay away from home longer.

At home was just her sister because it would be strange if she'd left the house except for school or training. Maybe there was also her mother, wearing an elegant trouser suit, sitting in her perfect study and never missing to tell her how bad her grades and athletic achievements are. And later her father came home, probably with guests, to show them the perfect mayor's family.

She didn't like her family. Sometimes she even hated them. But the worst was her father, she simply couldn't stand him. Maybe because he was more powerful than her and she didn't like to be the weaker one.

After finishing the grocery shopping they walked around a bit like they often did. Clove bought Skeeta and herself ice-cream and she could hear her mom complaining about that she didn't take her diet serious and that she would never be a victor.

A few years ago she'd have killed anyone trying to flog her sweets.

"God, I was a sad child" she thought of herself.

She was happy of having Skeeta to open her eyes: not having to take all this crap so serious.

She was sure of being able to be a victor without having to count every single lettuce leaf she ate.

You are winner when you want it- with all your heart. That was kind of her device.

And that was what her mom, her dad and her trainers didn't understand:

She had the ambition to win.

Heavens- if they only knew how ambitious she was!

She simply didn't believe in those strategies anymore.

Maybe that was the reason why there sometimes were winner from other districts other than 1 or 2.

Having the will is the first and most important step towards victory.

You are simply not allowed to let you distract from nothing else.

"Helloooo? Somebody there?" Skeeta waved with her hand before her face.

"Yeah" "Oh dear, Clove, again in your deep thoughts about how to win the Games, aren#t you?"

"Shut up, I'm not" she snapped but couldn't keep herself from blushing.

Damn, she didn't want Skeeta to think of her as a sick career.

But it's so hard to fight your old habits…


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Skeeta and Clove had to go back if they didn't want to miss the training. She left her friend at her door and had to walk home alone. As she reached her own house her mood wasn't very good. She had to obligate herself not to turn around and walk away.

She opened the door and went up the stairs to her bedroom. She was glad she hadn't met her sister or mother yet.

Her bedroom was a quite basic room:

There was a big bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a shelf. Her walls were completely white just like her bed sheets, the wardrobe and the tidy shelf.

Her bedroom was one of the few things her mother did not complain about- except of her knife collection on her shelf.

But Clove didn't care about that. These knives meant a lot to her. They all were memories and she liked simply looking at them because it made her feel good and protected.

When she came home after a shitty day she took them in her hand and that single feeling of holding them brought her back the happy thoughts she was missing.

It was a bit magical, she had to admit.

"Hurry up, loser! Training starts in half an hour!" her sister Daria yelled through her door.

"Coming" she grumbled.

Quickly she got changed, grabbed her sport sack and ran down the stairs.

"Thanks for having me waiting this long for you" Daria snapped at her.

Clove just rolled her eyes and together they made their way to the gym.

As they reached the building her sister couldn't hold back her comment.

"Oh look, there's your stupid friend waiting"

"Oh and look there! There's your… Oh my bad, I forgot you don't have any friends!"

She left Daria behind with these words and felt much better.

"Wow, it seems that you`re sister's in her usual good mood" Skeeta greeted her.

"If you only knew" she replied.

"Well, todays training should sweeten your temper!"

"Why?" Clove asked surprised.

"Don't you remember? Today's again one of those contests of testing our skills and checking how we're going and stuff"

"Oh yeah, great" Clove didn't understand Skeeta's excitement.

"Gosh, Clove! Sometimes I wonder on what planet you live on!" Skeeta laughed.

"Just think of all those hot guys wrestling each other and later taking off their shirts and…"

"Yes, I understood" She stopped her.

Great. That meant that today was the day SHE had to wrestle these guys. Not all of them but the ones her age because she already skipped the girls. This wasn't quite her idea of hot. No, she was definitely not looking forward this.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my very first try to write a fanfiction, so let me know how I`m doing :)

Also English isn't my mother language, I´m doing my best but I guess there will be some mistakes, so just ignore them! Hope you enjoy the story x


	3. Chapter 3

Together they entered the sports hall where the coaches were already waiting for their students.

Skeeta and Clove had to part because they belonged to different efficiency groups and it seemed to Clove that nothing could ever brighten up this bloody day.

"Listen folks!" her coach said. "You`re group D3. You all know that you are the best of your age but you also know that this doesn't mean you are allowed to lay back and relax! Today you are going to compete with the guys of group E3, the ones a year older than you but still the same level of productivity, so I hope you kick their asses because I won't be satisfied with nothing else!"

He brought them to the station of group E3.

"Hello kids" The coach of E3 was a big and muscular man with a malicious grin on his face.

"Let´s hope we discharge you in one piece after we're finished."

His group started to laugh.

The new coach examined Clove's group and then turned around to compare them with his own.

"Well, well, well" he murmured. "Let's see. It seems that the boys of D3 disappeared into thin air, don't they? Are you girls really that tough or just too mean to the poor boys?" He laughed again.

"Bloody racist!" Clove thought.

She hated men who thought women couldn't be as good as them or even better.

"But well, let`s see the advantage- I will prove him the total opposite!" With these words she took her motivation for today and felt much better while imagining the coach's face.

"I hope you surprise my boys because if not it would have been a waste of time for them to show up today."

"If you wish so" Clove said in a low voice and smiled.

The coach started checking the list of D3 and began to form groups by alphabetical order.

Clove got together with a guy named Jaace Sterling.

She could tell that he was strong by only looking at him but she could also tell that he didn't belong to the kind of clever boys with a strategy. She knew these guys very well; there were enough of them in District 2. It was only winning for them. Winning with their muscles.

She simply shook her head.

THEY were pitiful, not the girls her age.

"Don't worry, I won't be too rough to you" he grinned as if he had already won.

"Oh thanks, but this would be the least of my worries if I`d be you" she replied in her sweetest voice.

* * *

Just a little input:

The groups the students in District 2 train in are formed like this:

Group A – 12 years old

Group B – 13 years old

Group C – 14 years old

Group D – 15 years old

Group E – 16 years old

Group F – 17 years old

Group G – 18 years old

The number 1 to 3 show in which efficiency group you are in (1 is lowest, 3 highest)


	4. Chapter 4

For a few seconds he looked surprised but he got his silly grin back on really fast.

The coach climbed on the rostrum that served for the fights and yelled:

"I hope I have everyone's attention because I won't repeat myself!

First unit is the close combat. Every fight lasts 10 minutes. If at all the ladies hold against this time. The rules are well known: Stay in the circle, don't cross the battle line. Just fight with your body- nothing else is allowed. No cheating, you know we have cameras everywhere. Oh- and of course no killing."

He smirked and Clove found him disgusting.

There were five circles in the sports hall and the first pairs (again in alphabetical order) took up their stations.

Clove sat down next to the other girls of her group.

The coach whistled and the first fights began.

While the others were cheering in silence for their friends Clove watched the boy's techniques closely.

They all seemed have to have one in common: They were always the first to attack and later to jump aside when they received an attack in return. And a lot of them weren't really aware of being very close to the battle line.

These boys were strong and experienced and so it surprised Clove to find so many gaps in their fight techniques. The first 10 minutes went by and the result wasn't that bad: All girls had held against their opponent and two them were definitely about to win.

Clove got up and took up her station in the circle.

Jaace stood directly facing her and smiled "You know, I`ll still keep my promise not to harm you too much."

Then the whistle sounded.

Clove stood still, waiting for Jaace to attack her. He did and she jumped aside in the right moment. He had his back turned to her so he couldn't see how Clove kicked his feet aside to make him fall.

He stumbled and Clove took the chance to hit her elbow into his chest to make him tumble again but he took her hand to twist her arm. She rolled her eyes inwardly because that arm-twisting-thing was so standard and she knew exactly how to wriggle herself out of that embrace.

Afterwards she kicked her knee against his chin. He stopped for a few seconds to let out a groan.

Next he came to grab her by her waist and throw her down but she was able to evade him a third time.

And one more time she tried to make him fall by grabbing his shoulders and kicking his feet away and this time he fell. She sat herself on him and wanted to hit him just as he rolled over. Now they swapped positions and it was Clove who was lying underneath him. She saw how Jaace swung back his head to crash it down at hers. So she took all her strength to get rid of his heavy body on hers.

Not a second too late she finally could heave him up and roll aside. But she was still lying on the ground and hadn't enough time to stand up. He came over and swung back his fist and this time Clove wasn't fast enough and he hit her shoulder as she was rolling aside.

She finally stood up to find Jaace´s hands on her shoulders to push her down. This time she aimed at his face and hit him with her fist but he just contorted his face and kept pushing.

Before she had to give way she took a few steps to the right. They were just a few centimeter afar the battle line. She took one more arduous step towards that direction and stopped pushing against Jaace's strong hands on her so that both fell.

While Jaace was still surprised by this unexpected current Clove quickly threw herself away from the battle line being aware not to touch it- different to Jaace.

The coach's whistle sounded and only then Jaace understood that he crossed the battle line by falling on it.


	5. Chapter 5

„Sterling and the girl with black hair- over here! The rest of you: keep fighting!" he shouted.

Jaace and Clove went over to the coach but he didn't say anymore, just kept his eyes fixed on the others fighting.

Maybe he was angry that one of his students lost in that stupid way and on top of that against a girl.

Whatever he thought or wanted, Clove felt a quiet satisfaction growing in her.

Finally the remaining minutes were over and the students came together to listen to the next order of the coach.

"D3- I will pick out some of you girls who are going to fight a second time against my boys. I want the blonde girl, the thin one- yes, you-, the one with the freckles and you" he pointed his finger at me.

They built a line before the coach.

"You are going to fight against the best close-combat-fighter in my group."

Immediately four guys, including Jaace, took their places beside the girls.

"I want you to… HEY YOU!" The coach´s eyes were now fixed on the sports hall door.

"BAXTER! OVER HERE!" he shouted angrily.

The blonde guy on the door came slowly over with his hands buried in his pockets.

"What´s wrong?" he asked.

"I´m going to tell you what´s wrong: You little bastard obviously think you´re allowed to come to training whenever you want, don't you? And I know that your bloody trainer doesn't care about that because he adores you but now that I caught you, you´re going to stay here and…"

"But this isn't my group! I am F3!" he protested.

"Don't you dare to interrupt me!" The coach´s head already went red.

"You´ll get your punishment- to wit from me! Let´s see… Oh yeah." He grinned.

"You are going to fight a close-combat with this lady."

Clove couldn't believe what he said when he put his hand on her shoulder.

First the boy´s reaction was like hers but then he started to laugh.

"Honestly, I heard better jokes!"

"Tell me again what you think about my jokes after she finished you off."

Clove was totally confused.

Why was this macho coach so sure she was better than a guy from F3?!

His quick change of mind was very strange. At first he had laughed at them for being weak girls and now that? She really didn't get it.

"Now take up your positions, I don't want to wait all day!"

The coach clapped his hands and they went off.

Clove already had taken her position as she saw Jaace whispering something into Baxter´s ear.

She couldn't see any reaction on her opponent´s face and when he took his position before her he grinned and said: "Well little princess, I guess I´ll have to buy you some flowers when I visit you in hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Afterwards Clove thought it was these words of mocking he said to her that gave her the strong will to show him who was going to visit whom in hospital.

It reminded her of her powerlessness she had towards her father.

She knew from the beginning that fighting with Baxter was different to fighting with Jaace.

This boy wasn't really aware of her hidden power but she was sure that he would dig out his reserves as soon as he discerned the real dimensions of his opponent's skills.

And it was just like she prophesied.

At the beginning he used exactly the same techniques like Jaace and the others did.

After some tackling Clove began to triumph over him.

She could see the annoyance in Baxter´s eyes and she had to repress laughing because he was making a strained expression on his face as he was thinking of a new strategy now that just scrapping didn't work.

It was hard for him to think of this and at the same time to keep Clove in check.

A few minutes went by and finally Clove could recognize a change in their fight.

Baxter already tried to heave her up but she kicked him in the face that often that he had to let her down. Anyway grabbing her wasn't a good idea because she was quick and agile.

Later he tried to flop onto her but she could escape most of the times and the less times he succeed it didn't last very long for her to get rid of him because even if no one expected it she was stronger than it seemed.

But now he tried to make out her weakness. And finally he found one.

Clove ran around a lot to escape from his attacks.

But she was quite near the battle line.

So he forced her back. And yet it was difficult for her to clear out.

Baxter smiled as he was that she was trapped.

Clove´s instinct told her that the fight had to be over in a few seconds.

"Quick!" she thought. "Think of something!"

She couldn't see any other way than grabbing his arm to try to dislocate it.

Of course it didn't work but it meant that he was distracted for the moment and she was able to escape.

Next she took his other arm, kicked his feet aside and took all her power to throw herself on him to bring him to his fall.

And in exactly that moment the whistle sounded.

She was all out of breath and just wanted to get off of him when he took her arms and pushed them to the ground so that she was lying on the floor not being able to move.

He still had this disbelief on his face as he just stared down at her.

The coach whistled again and this time longer but Baxter made no move to let Clove go.

"BAXTER!" the coach shouted.

Clove began to feel uneasy.

"Didn't you hear the whistle?! It´s over, now let me go!"

But still no reaction.

"Fuck- just stand up, you´re going to cut off my blood´s circulation!"

Her voice rose as she got a bit into hysterics.

At last he lifted his arms and got off of her.

She pulled herself up and went straight to the other students who were observing this odd spectacle.

"Damn, Baxter! Do you always need that much attention?! I hope I gave you something to think about and now piss off! I´m going to talk to your trainer later about your behavior!" he snapped at him.

Clove still didn't understand why the coach was now on her side.

But less she understood that boy she just fought against.

As he left the sports hall she didn't deign to look at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The following units were sword fights, sprint and relay, knife techniques (in which Clove scintillated), archery and javelin.

When the coach decided it was enough for today, the sun already was going down.

Clove went outside with her mates of D3 and stayed a while chatting with them as she waited for Skeeta.

Unfortunately the groups D1 and F3 had together off and that meant that she was going to meet her sister and Baxter again and all at once- yeah!

"Hey champion! What´s wrong?" Skeeta asked as she walked to her.

"Uh- nothing" Clove lied and tried to make Skeeta move away from all this discomfort that was coming in the forms of these two people.

But Skeeta wouldn't be Skeeta if she wouldn't totally oversee Clove´s signs of making her move.

"Oh Eda, that´s a beautiful bracelet you´re wearing!"

"Thanks Skeeta, my mom gave it to me. It´s…"

Damn- now they would be stuck here forever.

She looked around and detected luckily that her sister was nowhere to be found.

Different to Baxter.

That guy was standing with his friends in a group and was probably the loudest of all.

It was impossible to get Skeeta moved so it was Clove´s only choice to pitch in the conversation and pretending she was just another chatting girl and not the one Baxter had stared at so odd.

She nearly lost herself in that meaningless conversation about the fashion designer- newcomer in the capitol when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She got a fright and turned around, hoping not to see that annoying look again but it was just Geri.

"I thought I should tell you that there´s someone calling for you- well I guess they mean you"

Clove turned around to the direction the shouts came from.

"Hey D3!" Baxter stood there folding his arms across his chest and his friends behind him.

"I just told my boys about that wicked show you put on and we agreed that there´s a place for you in F3- I mean we always needed a new very male lucky mascot!"

His friends started laughing and tapped him on his shoulder.

Clove just turned her head around and raised her middle finger.

Luckily Baxter and his friends decided that there wasn't anything interesting more to stay for and left.

But now there were the curious looks of the girls.

"I have to admit he looks good but he is definitely an idiot! But man, Clove- you literally kicked his ass!" Eda assured her.

"Besides that's nothing new" Geri confirmed.

"So guys, I´m sorry but I have to go" Eda said goodbye and went off with Geri.

"Clove, is there something I should know?" Skeeta asked in an annoying voice.

"Gosh, Skeeta- no!" Clove said.

"Sorry for asking but I just wanted to remind you that it´s after all Cato Baxter we´re talking about!"

"And what?"

"Are you kidding me? You´ll never ever find anyone more attractive in District 2!"

"Aren´t you overdoing a bit?"

"I´m serious- I bet with you that tomorrow at least five girls are going to ask you what´s going on between you two!"

"You´re on! And you know why? Because we just fought and I was definitely about to win and now he´s joking about me- so what the hell do you think should be between us two?! He´s an asshole who can´t admit that I´m as good as him!"

Skeeta smiled her If-you-only-knew-smile.

"As you say. Come on, let´s go. I have to be back home soon. My cousin´s surely waiting for me to get the last things ready for tomorrow. And do you know what we are preparing?"

"Your birthday-party?" I asked monotonous.

"Yeeeeeeees!" Skeeta clapped cheerfully her hands together and began to jump around like a little child.

Clove smiled.

What would she be without her Skeeta?


	8. Chapter 8

The following day was a rainy and grey Friday but Clove liked this weather and Friday was always a reason to be in a good mood.

But the school lessons turned out to be more boring than ever and even if she didn't want to she was nearly always thinking back to yesterday.

How Baxter was leaning over her and fixing her with these light blue eyes…

And every time she caught herself dreaming about that moment she startled, looked around and hoped that nobody was reading her thoughts.

In the lunch break she wandered dreamy around not noticing that she was putting too much of the disgusting canteen food on her tablet.

Skeeta was worried.

She had never seen her best friend like this before.

"Clove, is everything alright?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, sure" Clove answered still staring out of the window.

"Listen, if it´s your parents again, you can tell me! And believe me, all parents are awful, you´re definitely not alone, okay?"

Clove wasn't listening anymore.

Skeeta touched her arm to wake her up from her daydream.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

"Nevermind."

She was ashamed. This wasn't her. The normal Clove was always sharp and reasonable.

Why was this boy taking up so much space in her head?

"Well, it isn't obviously him, it´s his weird reaction form yesterday I simply don't understand" she thought. But it wasn't her job to understand arrogant idiots.

She collected her thoughts and started a normal best-friend-conversation with Skeeta.

She was proud of herself to have the discipline not to think of that asshole anymore for the whole school day.

After school finishing she walked home with Skeeta. As they turned into Skeeta´s street Clove suddenly laughed out loud.

"What´s up?" Skeeta was surprised to see her friend a bit more relaxed.

"Remember that bet you made yesterday? I guess I won" Clove explained.

"Oh Clove- just because you didn't notice ANYTHING around you today! If you´d only seen the jealous faces of our classmates! And by the way- the day still isn't over, just give it a bit of time."

Clove rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I would be SO jealous if Baxter would insult some other girl than me- I guess I couldn't bear it" she said sarcastic.

Skeeta just smiled her wise smile and went inside her house.

Clove could already hear the false laugh of her mother through the house door.

Oh fuck fuck fuck- she had forgot that today they had a "very important" visit from the capitol.

A few guys who belonged to the planning group of the games came over every year to talk to the mayor and always stayed nearly the whole day and night because the capitol really liked district 2.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

Immediately all heads turned to her.

But her mother had taught her how to deal these situations and she was used to it since she was little.

She was Clove Scatchmoore, the youngest daughter of the mayor of district 2.

His three kids before already had done a great job (in Daria´s case she was still doing it) and it was to Clove not to ruin everything and to make sure this generation takes worthy ending.

She wasn't bad at small talking and even her mother had told her a few times that she had a charming smile.

Right now, that woman was standing behind the capitol team and was nodding to her words as a sign of satisfaction.

"How is the training going?" asked a man with a mighty beard.

"Oh very good, thanks for asking. Now that the games are just around the corner we are training extra longer and harder, but I guess I´m doing fine. Only yesterday we had a competition and I was able to beat a student from F3."

Oh no, there it was again. But at least this comment brought her admiration form the capitol folks.

"Clove dear, I´m afraid you lost yourself completely in this exciting conversation- just look at the time!" her mother admonished her.

"Oh, you´re right, mother. I am sorry but I have to leave you know if I don't want to be late for today´s training."

She said goodbye and went upstairs.

She had said "mother". Clove rolled her eyes. It was all like a bad comedy to her.

But who cares: her mother was happy and it was always a good thing to have her satisfied.

Nevertheless she had a problem:

How would she be able to leave the house to go to Skeeta´s house?

How could she totally forget this important day?

She shook her head and got changed.

Later she left the house through the back door.

All the way to the gym she puzzled her head over a solution for this evening.


	9. Chapter 9

"But you have to come!"

"I know, I know, and I will… it´s just that I have no idea how to explain this to my parents. They won´t let me go. And I just can´t do a runner.

It´s just so shitty to be the mayor´s daughter."

Clove was desperate.

She hadn't found a solution yet and was standing now with Skeeta in front of the gym, waiting for the trainers to open it.

"Hey don´t say that! You should appreciate that- I mean living in district 2 is already a privilege, but being the mayor´s daughter is a dram. You have nothing to worry about and you are safer than anyone else here. Don't you ever complain about this again!" Skeeta scold her.

Clove was speechless. It was always a surprise when her friend got serious and again her words made her thoughtful.

"I know, I should become a politician" she laughed as she saw her friends face. "If we only had such thing like democracy…"

Clove reached out to hold her hand in front of Skeeta´s mouth but it was too late, the words were already out.

"Damn Skeeta!" she said as she started off with her mates from D3.

She really really liked her friend.

And she was always so worried about her sharp tongue.

Of course most of the things Skeeta had to say were right but Clove preferred to stay naïve than having her friend being shadowed by the government.

Her dear Skeeta knew how to search trouble.

As she already told the people from the capitol the training was harder than usual but Clove was just in the right mood to make a flat-out effort.

She might not know how she´ll be going to Skeeta´s party but this light despair gave her a lot of energy.

Today was the first time from a long time that she enjoyed the training.

As she left the sports hall with the other girls her trainer nodded at her.

"Good job, Clove. The E3´s coach told me about your little victory."

It was unbelievable but she actually saw a smile on his face.

"I want you tomorrow an hour earlier here."

She wondered what he planned with her but she didn't ask because it wasn't allowed to ask questions in return.

Nevertheless- she could be sure that it wasn't something bad, on the contrary.

She opened the door with a fat grin on the face to find Skeeta waiting desperately for her.

"Clove- I am a genius!"

Clove laughed. "Well, sweetie, that's nothing new!"

"Honestly- I can't believe how intelligent I am! I´ve got the perfect solution!"

"What is it?" she asked expectantly.

Wow, it all just got better and better.

"You see that guy over there?"

Skeeta pointed with her finger at a tall guy with black curls.

"Well, that´s Fill. Son of the head of sports of district 2, one of the best in his group G3, probably our next tribute for the games and extremely charming.

This, my friend, is your tonight´s date."

"What…?" Clove began.

"I talked to him, our parents are friends, you know. He´s also coming to my party and I asked him if he could first pick up my lovely friend and then come with her. And he´s very pleased to do this!"

She waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

"You see? Everything´s controlled. I examined him and he´s totally used to do that delightful small talk to parents of a higher status. Your parents will be very pleased when they see who he is and stuff. He will tell them that the best of every age group are going to meet up to get to know each other. And, don´t interrupt me, yes, I did think about your sister- he will also tell her to come. And as we know her, little Miss Sunshine will refuse to come and everything´s perfect.

Oh- and best of all? He´s single!"

* * *

Hi there- here I am again, just came back from Stockholm (which is such a lovely city!) and uploaded the next chapter. I am still totally in this, so I hope you also still follow my story and if you don´t mind you can give me some review to know how things are going :)


	10. Chapter 10

Clove felt ill as she stood before her house door again.

Skeeta´s plan was good—and to be honest it was the only plan they had so it had to be good.

But there could go so much wrong…

Clove took a deep breath and opened the door.

She heard the loud voices from the dining room.

Bessy, their servant, informed her that her mother wanted her to put on her best dress and then to come down to join the dinner.

So she went up the stairs and got into her room.

She leaned against the door, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Damn" was all she thought.

She would have to tell her parents in front of their guests about Fill and the "meeting".

And she knew that her mother wouldn't be very amused.

But on the other hand… That was a superb way to impress the capitol folks.

And then her mother wouldn't be able to say anything against it- and maybe she was also pleased or even proud of her when she heard that her daughter made it to the best.

Clove decided to look on the bright side of the situation.

She opened her huge wardrobe to pick out a dress.

Oh dear, this was difficult.

She had to look suitable for the dinner but on the other hand she didn't want to look ridiculous on a party with drunk teenagers.

In the end she chose her little black dress and hoped for the best.

Because she was still quite sweaty from the training she quickly hopped in the shower.

She got her dress on, dried her wet hair and plaited two strands of hair around her head.

At last she put on decent make-up and checked the clock.

Less than 10 minutes.

"A new record!" she thought and smiled.

Then she went downstairs to find the others eating the main curse.

She sat down and Bessy brought her her meal.

"Clove dear, how was training? You stayed longer, didn't you? Your sister came earlier than you." Her father said.

Clove hated the way he talked to her. He only said facts. But they sounded like everything she did was wrong. Even if it was "Good Morning" it sounded like "Why on earth are you here?".

"Yes, my trainer caught me because he wants to prepare me for something the next days.

It´s all a bit mysterious but I guess it has something to do with that I reached a good level on my level of productivity"

She took another breath. It was now or never.

"That's the reason Fill Averill asked me today to join the best of each age group in their meeting to get to know this year´s favorites for the games."

She wanted to look down, didn't want to see her parents faces and their reaction.

But she had to put in a self-confident expression. They mustn't notice that she had something to hide.

The guests from the capitol were smiling.

"Good" one of them said.

Her father didn't show any sign of anything.

Her mother just raised an eyebrow but it was her father to decide what was going to happen in his house.

"Oh really?" he said coldly.

Fuck.

"Well, as far as I know, Daria isn't invited to anything like that."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Yes?" Now Clove had to fall back on her experience of acting of years.

She put on a surprised expression on her face.

"Well , that really has to be a obversight. I guess they simply forgot- you know what? Fill will pick me up so I´ll just tell him what happened and we´ll take you with us. What would we be without our legendary Daria? How about that?"

She looked at her sister who was sitting all the time quiet in her seat and was now a bit uncomfortable with all the looks on her.

"I still have to practice my sword technique." Was all she had to say.

Clove nearly sighed out of relief.

"Fill Averill, you say?" her father asked.

"Yes, he´s the son of the head of sports here in our district, so you may know him." She answered.

"Possible."

And all in a sudden he changed the topic as if his daughter had never said anything.

All went so good-and now she didn't even get a yes or a no for going out tonight.

It all depended on Fill now.

Clove sent a quick prayer that he was as good as Skeeta had promised.


	11. Chapter 11

The next minutes she had to spend at this table felt like hours for Clove and she couldn't wait for Fill to arrive and get her out of here.

Then, finally, someone rang the doorbell.

Bessy leaded a young man with messy hair in the room who was definitely Fill.

Clove smiled at him and stood up.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Scatchmoore. Ladies and Gentlemen. I`m Fill Averill." He greeted them.

Then he went straight over to my dad, who also stood up and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Averill" he replied.

"I hope Clove already told you that she is invited to join the candidate´s meeting. I´m here to pick her up. And I´m very sorry but I had no chance to talk to Daria this afternoon so I couldn't ask her to join us."

"It´s alright, but I´m not able to join you this evening." Daria said coldly.

"What a shame! Then it´s just us to go there, isn't it?"

He looked at Clove and she nodded.

"I´ll just get my jacket."

Clove´s strategy now was just going and pretending her parents already agreed.

They wouldn't start a discussion in front of the guests, so they kind of had no choice.

"I´ll bring her back as soon as the meeting´s over." Fill informed her parents.

That was the moment of truth.

Slowly, very slowly, Clove´s father nodded.

Finally!

"Excellent. I wish you all still a good evening, keep enjoying your meal." He said and both went out of the house as fast as they could.

"Thanks for doing me this favor!" Clove said happily.

"You´re welcome. But I nearly began to despair- your dad is definitely one of the tough ones."

He sighed and Clove laughed.

"Well, but now you can be proud of yourself- you tricked the mayor of district 2 and kidnapped his daughter without him knowing. You should write that into your curriculum vitae"

She joked.

"Nice thought." He replied with a smile. "I guess you´ll be the best-dressed over at the party" Fill warned her.

Clove blushed.

"Well, there was no other way…"

"I think it´s brilliant, you look great. Hope no one pukes over it!"

She laughed politely in return but she felt a bit uncomfortable.

He adopted a flirty tone and Clove knew that she wasn't the ideal candidate for this business.

"When are you going to bring me back?" she asked to divert from the last things he said.

"Mmh… I guess half past eleven is adequate. Sadly, you are going to miss the funniest part of the party with everyone being drunk as fuck but it wouldn't be credible if I bring you later than that."

"Thanks again, Fill" she said and really meant it.


	12. Chapter 12

The house where Skeeta celebrated her 16th birthday stuck out a mile.

She had done a great job together with her cousin:

On the door hung a huge 16 and the front garden was full with garlands with colourful scraps of material and lanterns in the colours orange, pink and red.

It was all so Skeeta-like that Clove had to smile.

Her dear friend loved glitter and she was always dreaming about faraway countries which they would never see but knew they existed somewhere out there.

Skeeta´s grandma had told her all she knew about a big land called Indio or India, Clove couldn't remember anymore.

Nobody knew if there were still people, but hundreds of years ago it was full of loud and colorful life.

Skeeta was really obsessed with this land which still existed in her imagination.

Fill rang the doorbell and Clove didn't miss his timid try to discreetly brush against her arm.

Oh dear, hopefully he´d lose her in the tumult in there.

Someone opened the door and as she had expected it the party was already in full swing.

"Well, I guess I´ll leave you know to search for our dear Skeeta" Clove said to Fill, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She didn't even wait for his respond; she just disappeared in the crowd.

She found Skeeta with their clique on the couch.

"Clovely!" Skeeta squeaked and nearly knocked Clove over. "You made it!"

"Well, actually it was Fill´s credit. But yes, I´m here. I can´t really believe it."

Clove smiled as seeing her friend so happy.

"And noooow… Your present!" Clove made it extra thrilling.

"Oh Clove, just give it to me!" Skeeta begged.

Together with their friends Skeeta was finally allowed to open the present.

And Skeeta was just as shocked and overjoyed as Clove had imagined it.

The present was the pretty necklace Skeeta had always stared at for hours whenever they passed the juwellery´s shop window.

"Fuck, Clove- how do you dare…" Skeeta gasped out of unbelief.

"A simple "thank you" is okay for me" Clove smiled.

Skeeta nearly strangled her as she hugged her.

"Come on, now put it on!" Clove requested her to do.

Clove´s excellent mood bursted as a tall, blonde guy made his way over to them and said "Need a hand?"

Skeeta´s eyes began to shine as she had the pleasure of having Cato Baxter helping her to put on her new necklace.

He was definitely overtaxed but nobody except for Clove seemed to notice that, they were all too sidetracked by his presence.

At last he managed to put it on and Skeeta gave him a big smile. "Thanks Cato!"

"No problem", he smiled back.

Clove was just standing there, rolling her eyes inwardly.

"What is HE doing here?" she asked Eda.

"I think it´s obvious that Skeeta invited him. Besides- what´s a proper party without him?" she replied.

Clove sighed. Cato was now flirting with the birthday girl.

They all waited patiently for them to finish. After a long time Skeeta decided to go dancing.

"Finally" Clove thought.

"Hello little princess, you look fine tonight."

Clove couldn't believe that Cato had the cheekiness to talk to her like that.

"Hope we don't end up fighting on the dancefloor." He smirked.

"Yeah, would be quite embarrassing for you to lose again against me- and this time even in front of your friends!" she snapped and left him right there to make her way to the drinks.

This guy always had to ruin everything!


	13. Chapter 13

Clove was speechless.

They were standing now on the edge of the pool and it was no big thing to figure out what Cato was planning to do.

For a little moment she had the sports hall before her very eyes again.

Everything she had to do was getting off of him.

She rolled herself off his shoulder, but Cato still tried to keep her on his shoulder.

He then decided to shift his weight in the direction of the water to push her into it while both were still struggling.

It was bound to happen.

The last thing Clove did before she landed in the freezing water was letting out a shrill scream.

And suddenly it was like the whole world had stopped under the surface of the water.

Her moves, her thoughts, everything had stopped.

They were just staring at each other as if they had never met before.

Clove out of some kind of strange surprise, though she knew that the odds were long to stay dry outside.

And Cato out of… She couldn't figure it out.

Actually she had no time to do this because out of thin air Cato closed his eyes, leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

For the next moments she forgot everything.

But this time passed by as she remembered herself of the need to breath and pushed Cato in panic away from her.

She resurfaced spluttering and so did he.

She had no idea how to react to the latest occurrence.

So she did the first thing that came into her mind:

She slapped him.

"I hope your shirt is clean now!" she said and left the gallantly the pool.

* * *

I'm sorry this (sooo short one O.o) chapter took me so long but school started and it's all very hectic now again... This story will continue, but it won't happen too fast. But I have a lovely friend who will annoy me everyday with the remind to keep writing, so there's nothing to worry :D


	14. Chapter 14

Clove was speechless.

They were standing now on the edge of the pool and it was no big thing to figure out what Cato was planning to do.

For a little moment she had the sports hall before her very eyes again.

Everything she had to do was getting off of him.

She rolled herself off his shoulder, but Cato still tried to keep her on his shoulder.

He then decided to shift his weight in the direction of the water to push her into it while both were still struggling.

It was bound to happen.

The last thing Clove did before she landed in the freezing water was letting out a shrill scream.

And suddenly it was like the whole world had stopped under the surface of the water.

Her moves, her thoughts, everything had stopped.

They were just staring at each other as if they had never met before.

Clove out of some kind of strange surprise, though she knew that the odds were long to stay dry outside.

And Cato out of… She couldn't figure it out.

Actually she had no time to do this because out of thin air Cato closed his eyes, leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

For the next moments she forgot everything.

But this time passed by as she remembered herself of the need to breath and pushed Cato in panic away from her.

She resurfaced spluttering and so did he.

She had no idea how to react to the latest occurrence.

So she did the first thing that came into her mind:

She slapped him.

"I hope your shirt is clean now!" she said and left the gallantly the pool.

* * *

I'm sorry this (sooo short one O.o) chapter took me so long but school started and it's all very hectic now again... This story will continue, but it won't happen too fast. But I have a lovely friend who will annoy me everyday with the remind to keep writing, so there's nothing to worry about :D


	15. Chapter 15

Clove went upstairs with Skeeta, who was now again in her usual best-friend-mood.

They put the soaking wet dress in the machine for ultra-quick drying while Clove dried her hair for the second time this day.

She was so glad for modern technology in her district, she had no clue what how to explain her parents that she got all wet in a meeting with the new candidates for the games.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Bloody wait outside!" Skeeta barked because Clove still wasn't dressed.

They hadn't spoken too much for the time they were in this someone´s room now but Clove could feel her friend´s curious looks on her.

"So… what happened? Well, just in case anything happened at all" Skeeta asked timidly.

Clove turned away from Skeeta and pretended to be too busy putting on her dress back on.

"Nothing" She could feel how her cheeks were turning red.

"You know, it´s just Baxter and his stupid ideas to get attention", Clove tried to explain in the most normal voice she could offer right now.

"Okay" Skeeta didn't believe a word she had said but Clove was glad that she didn't ask for anymore.

She hoped never having to tell her friend what really happened in this damn pool.

But the next problem was waiting all the time patiently outside.

"It´s nearly eleven, I thought I´ll pick you up", Fill said.

"Oh yes, thanks for checking the time!" Clove hugged her friend and wished her a further great party.

Then she left the house and the party with Fill and was relieved that she hadn't seen Cato anymore.

Actually she wished never having to see him again.


	16. Chapter 16

The way back home was cruel.

Clove had no idea what to talk about to break this uncomfortable silence that was now between her and Fill.

And worst was, that Fill seemed to enjoy just walking her home and not saying anything.

She sighed with relief when they arrived at her house door.

Fill pointed to the door.

"Shall I go in again?" he asked politely.

"Oh no, there´s no need!" Clove said a bit too fast. So she completed: "But thanks for all, it was very kind of you for doing all this for me!"

"I enjoyed it. I´m ready to do it any time!" he laughed.

Clove also laughed but her thoughts were saying "Hopefully not.".

"Well, I guess you should go now- as you said, you´re missing the best part of the party!" she tried to make him leave.

"I´m afraid this is the best part of the party" he suddenly whispered.

Clove wasn't an expert for boy´s stuff but she wasn't blind either.

It was obvious what Fill was up to.

So she laughed. Just because she had no idea what else to do.

"You have no idea how funny you are!" she said and hoped for the best, though these were the silliest words a girl could use to stop a boy politely from his intentions.

"I bet they are all going to hate me for keeping you away for so long- I mean you´re certainly the middle of every party!"

She hoped instantly that he read the signs to leave her and the problems he wanted to cause.

He didn't and Clove was just about to freak out.

Luckily and not a moment too soon, the door opened and Marleena, their cook, stepped outside to bring out the rubbish.

Clove was so glad that Marleena had kept Fill to get into mischief- surely without knowing it.

This one looked surprised as she saw Clove and the young man in front of the door and squeezed herself apologizing through them.

It was difficult because of the two rubbish sacs in Marleena's hands and her own big, round belly. Clove wanted to give her the medal for the best destruction of a moment like this and had to keep herself from grinning.

But she saw Fill´s disappointed face and felt immediately bad.

"Honestly, you´d better go now" she said tenderly and couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, but she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek.

This made him a bit happier and finally leave.

Clove stood there and watched him go when their cook came back, shook her head and whispered to Clove "Oh to be young again…"


	17. Chapter 17

And there she lied. Damn- what was wrong with her? Everything was so easy- and now it was more than just complicated. She thought of poor Fill. She thought of arrogant Cato. She thought of the Games.

Good Lord, the Games were definitely more important than any other guy! She had to get her head back from the clouds. Besides everything these guys ever did was leading her into trouble and she didn't want to think of what they would do if she didn't stop now.

"Clove- now get yourself together! Forget Fill, he´s old enough to manage a little heartbreak. And Cato is just a stupid little player, he´ll be totally fine. You need to concentrate on the main thing! Tomorrow you will start again!"

With this last thought she finally managed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was again a quite rainy and misty day- perfect to end this disaster.

"Clove- get the fuck out of the bathroom!" shouted Daria, pounding against the door.

Clove was standing already a pretty long time before her mirror image- again.

She looked at herself. At her eyes. Her nose. Her freckles. Her lips. Somebody had kissed them the last night. Cato. Just in case to feel something she lightly touched them. Then she blushed.

There was someone out there who liked this face. Maybe even loved it.

And there was her sister screaming outside. Heaven. All this had to stop. Now.

* * *

"Wow, it's a miracle I get to see you!" Skeeta sighed as she sat beside her friend in the canteen.

"Sorry, I'm just escaping from these annoying girls- tell me, how was the party?" Clove greeted her.

"Aaawesome! Honestly, it´s sooo sad you had to go! But I was really glad you did come at all- oh, and look what I'm wearing!" She pointed on the necklace around her neck.

"I knew it would look fantastic!" Clove complimented her.

"And I know who thinks that you look fantastic…" Skeeta gave her that "If you know what I mean" look.

"Yes, and I know who will not give a fuck about that!" Clove replied calmly.

"Wow- what's wrong?"

"Nothing- everything's perfect! I just realized that there a more important things than Fill"

And Cato- but she didn't say this out loud, not even to her best friend.

"Okay…" She could see that Skeeta was very confused.

"I have to go now, the next lesson is about to begin- but I´ll see you this afternoon at the gym, sweetie!" With these words she disappeared from the table and the canteen and left behind a Skeeta who didn't know if she should be worried or not.

* * *

Clove felt great. Unbeatable. And she wanted to show everyone.

And everyone was really surprised by seeing such a big smile on Clove as she walked through the corridors. Yes, she was unbeatable. Now and forever- of that she was pretty sure.

"Hey babe- let's continue where we stopped last night?" Cato shouted to her as she passed him and his guys.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Dream on"

And went into her classroom.

Yes, she liked this feeling.

* * *

heeey! sorry, this one took me really long and i'm afraid i won't be able to write that much now that school started, but like i said: this story is going to be finished- someday ^^ well, the chapters will stay this short but i hope i will upload them earlier! hope you`re still enjoying it! x


	18. Chapter 18

„Too late" were the words her trainer welcomed her with.

Without saying anything else he gave her a signal to follow him inside the gym.

She hated being late. It was always a great disappointment for her trainer and she didn't want him to think bad about her. She simply was too distracted this afternoon and totally forgot the time.

But today she had started to listen to music again.

The last time she sat down to listen to something was years ago.

She had forgotten how good this feeling was. She didn't know till now how much she had missed it.

When she came home, her father was just preparing the speech for the harvest in his office and he had asked her to put on the national hymn.

The machine for putting on music was rather old, because barely anybody used it at home.

But she remembered how she used to use it nearly every day when she was younger and now that she was in such a good mood she couldn't resist taking it with her into her room after her father had finished.

Her hands were a bit shaking when she selected the first song.

It was one she always listened to when she thought everything was okay for a moment.

"Heavens, how old was I back then? Maybe five? How time flies by!" she thought while she danced slowly by herself through her bedroom.

Then more songs with other memories of younger days followed and when she looked at the clock she was far too late.

"Okay folks, here's the deal" a loud voice said as they both entered the gym.

Though she tried to mingle with the people unnoticed the other students observed her curiously.

They all stood with their trainers behind them, hanging on every word the man said.

Clove didn't know him, she guessed that he had to be from the preparation team they had for the favorites from district 2.

"You have been picked out from your trainer because they thought that you are the best of your age and gender/sex. You may know what happens next- we aren't only preparing you for main things for the general case that you could get picked, no, we are going to prepare you in your best quality because it WILL be the case that you are going to enter the arena! Everyone who is in here, in this room, is supposed to raise his hand as fast as possible to volunteer for the games! We are the champions of these games and that's what you are going to be: champions!"

As always Clove had to hold back the reflex to clap for this impressive speech. But even if they weren't supposed to applause, she could see smiles and nods from almost every face.

"I will read out all names to check your presence and then I am going to introduce you to your new groups and team leaders."

Clove turned around and looked at her trainer. He just looked straight forward and ignored her. Though a trainer wasn't Clove's idea of a person to stand near to, she was surprised and maybe a bit shocked to hear that she'll have to leave him and get a new one. After all he knew her and her skills and really respected if not appreciated them.

The man from the preparation team read off the names.

She had totally forgotten that her sister was also there. She felt even a bit guilty of always thinking just of herself- she often underestimated her sister's skills which were stunning.

Daria was in the same age group as Cato who gave Clove a smirk as the man read off his name.

The man stopped at group … and before Clove could do anything her trainer behind her cleared his throat loud enough for the man to hear it.

He looked up and then murmured "Oh yes, how could I forget… the wunderkind from group D3…"

"Yes, Clove Averill from group D3 is also going to join us and therefore group 3."

Clove looked up to her trainer who just nodded his head to the direction her group was forming. So she left him and joined the people of group 3.

Besides her sister she knew nobody else.

A quite young man came to them and presented himself as their new leader.

"You are the flexible and quick acting guys. The others will be trained in their own skills like strength, fastness and quick thinking. We will now "polish" your skills which I heard are knives, running and close combat. We will also give you some useful tips for the arena like how to prepare fire and stuff, so you will be able to skip these stations at the training in the capitol and just concentrate on your main training.

As you can see, you are only girls in you group, so we will have to sometimes lend some of the boys of the other groups.

Okay folks, let's start!"

He clapped his hands and together they went to the gym with the big number "3" stuck on its door.

* * *

"Wow, you seem a bit sweaty" was Skeeta's greeting to Clove.

"Oh, stop you", said Clove and pretended to blush.

"So, how are things going?"

"Come over here", Clove took her hand and pulled her away from the others.

"It's official now: I am in the favorite's team!"

"No way!" Skeetas eyes opened with surprise. "People our age never get chosen! Well, I guess I should congratulate you, but you know I won't. Clove, do you know what this means? You are probably going to enter the games."

"Well, that's the thing I'm being prepared for my whole life…"

"Yes, I know, but this means it isn't just probably, it actually WILL happen! Damn Clove, why do you have to be so good?"

Clove laughed but stopped as she saw Skeeta's sad face.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay!" She took her friends hands. "I mean there are girls in my group I wouldn't be surprised of if they'd come one night to finish me off, just to get their way into the games! You know I am not too mad for getting into the arena! And even if I had to, you know I'd win the games" She winked at her friend. „Let's go and buy some ice cream!"

* * *

Clove felt nearly like in heaven. Just sitting there with her best friend, in the late summer's sun and eating her favorite ice cream with nothing to worry about.

She sighed. "I wish I could stop time…"

"Oh, not now-look who's coming", Skeeta said in a lower voice.

Clove opened her eyes just to want to close them immediately again.

It was a girl from her new group who was coming over.

"Hey, you are Clove, aren't you?" she said and Clove was surprised to see her this friendly. The girls all looked quite aggressive and brutal a few hours ago.

"Yes, that's me. And this is my friend, Skeeta." she presented her to her friend. "And you are…?"

The girl sat down without asking for permission.

"I'm Agnetha. Well, I just came to tell you something about the new rules."

Clove didn't know what she was talking about. New rules? Which rules?

"Listen, you are the new one and the youngest of all. I think it's fair when I warn you." She leaned over and there was a dangerous flash in her eyes.

"Don't ever try to beat the others who have been in this team for far longer than you have been. You are supposed to stay unnoticed and let US get the trainers' attention. I heard you are good, very good. But this isn't your time, okay? It is our turn to volunteer for the games, not yours."

She stood up.

"Oh, and leave your filthy fingers from Cato- he isn't in your league."

Then she left without another word.

Skeeta started to giggle.

"My dear Clove, what was THAT?"

"Don't ask me."

She tried to laugh with her about this odd visit but she felt quite uncomfortable. She wasn't going to follow Agnetha's "tips", that was sure, but she also knew that it was best not to tangle with her.

"Just look how jealous she is of you. Not only because you are probably better than her, oh no, she also fears that Cato could be more interested in you than her."

"Mh… yes, probably" Clove said absent.

She was wondering again, how fast rumors spread in district 2. It seemed like there was no other thing the youth here did in their free time than gossiping about who was going out with whom.

"You think she`s interested in Cato?", Clove asked.

"What else? She wouldn't have warned you to leave him alone if she wasn't hoping for her to be his favorite toy." The she looked at her intensively.

"Clove, is there something you have to tell me?"

Clove blushed. "No!" she said a bit too fast.

"If you say so" said Skeeta, but she couldn't hold herself from smiling knowingly .

"You`re horrible!" Clove wanted to say it in an angry tone but she also had to laugh.

"Come on, let's go, otherwise you'll be late ", Skeeta said and so they went off.

* * *

Clove had hoped that tonight she would get more sleep than the last nights, but it was hopeless.

All her thoughts were running around her head and didn't let her rest.

Some of them were still hanging on Agnetha's words to leave the older ones alone. Then some of them were still showing her parents' faces. She rarely had seen them that proud. Two daughters to enter the favorites and maybe to represent the district in the games- what an honor that will be!

Skeeta was right: There wasn't a way back, now that she was in the team.

And whatever Agnetha told her, someday she'll have to go to the games. If not this year, then another one. And this thought hit her like a train.

Now it was sure- not a dream or a fear anymore, it was a fact.

And then there was Agnetha's warn to leave Cato alone.

Agnetha was quite pretty… Long, curly blonde hair… a cute small nose… green eyes surrounded by long, dark lashes…

Even if… yes, even if she wanted to be with Cato, she'd have no chance against Agnetha. She was just…Clove.

* * *

Hey, I´m back again! The last weeks were very full and even taxing for me so I found no time and I honestly didnt feel like writing- but it was time again, so here you are :D x


End file.
